1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to check valves for the inverted bottle-type water dispensers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been developed that relate to invertible containers and dispensing devices and the like. See, for example, the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,248,705 (Pogue); 939,594 (Fulper); 1,501,068 (Schatz); 4,310,038 (Yule); 1,694,925 (Morrison); 2,679,140 (Burchett). None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.